fox11fandomcom-20200213-history
SWIRLY LANE RELEASED!
YESTERDAY THE FIRST BOOK OF THE SWIRLY LANE SERIES CAME OUT! It's free cuz me, beatriz, and jeallean wrote it. Here it is! SWIRLY LANE: BRIDGET POV "Ugh," I said, "Why do we have to move mom? " "It's because of dad's job, Bridget , and you know how important it is to him." She says. "Well it better be a good school!" I whine. After a long time of driving, I get out of the car and smell the fresh air. "Ah, good!" I muse. "I told you so!" says Mom. RANDY POV The cars pulls in, one by one. FINALLY. I jump up and down, even though it's not cool for a 12 year old boy. New kids, moving into our street. One looked about my age. She smelled the air, so that was good. We're Fresh And Swirly! Her family sat on their porch, talking. My mom and dad went out to greet them. Great. BRIDGET POV Then I looked up. The sky was clear, thank god. When I looked back down, there he was. Randy Dom. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and had sandy blonde hair. " Uh, hi. I'm Bridget. I just moved here. What's your name?" I say nervously. " Hey! I'm Randy. Nice to meet you! I'm glad that your my new neighbor! I bet we go to the same school! " said Randy excitedly. Then Randy said again, "What school are you going to? I'm going to Lincoln Middle School. How about you?" I said, " Me too! We might be in the same classes." "Cool! Well, it was nice talkin' to you. See you, Bridget!" He gave me a blinding smile, like he waited for this moment for years. I Blushed. He's Really nice. I thought. "Wow, it's real hot here!" "From where I was it was really cold, and here wow! It's super warm!" I say. I go inside my new house and change to Summer Clothes. When I come out, I'm wearing pigtails, shorts, sneakers, and a shoulder bump shirt . "Oh my gosh! Im already loving this place!" I shout. "Oh thats good!" says Randy. "Do you know where the closest mall is?"I said. "Down by Main Street, Can I come too?" Asks Randy. "Well, of course! Aren't you going to show me where it is?" I question. "Oh, yeah!" laughs Randy. Then we both walk together in the beautiful summer weather. RANDY POV Ten seconds later, we already are best friends? Yeah, you can say that. We headed for the mall, 2:oo pm. I was at first, then I realized what was going on. "Oh." "Yep!"She said excitedly. Bridget dragged me into 'JUSTICE FOR GIRLS'. "No! PLEASE, I got a family! A mother! A Father! The sound of my voice haunted me with a flash back: The waterballoon wars of 2005. I was seven years old, amd the 20th Street kids were attacking us with NERF guns. And, believe it or not, the Swirly parents loaded us with water balloons. I know what your thinking: Wow, that so not responsible. Blah, blah. It's called survival. I was screaming my head off, ducking as foam bullets zoomed over my head. Toppy Ick grinned wildly, my best friend. Then came a teenager with a NERF super machine gun. BOOSH, head shot, BOOM, in the leg. One zoom toward my forehead. What did you think a 7 year old would do? "AHHH!" Toppy ran in front of me. It got him in the neck. Silent. Screaming. Crying. Who knew those bullets had so much pressure? It turns out, it was a BEEBEE GUN. ........ My eyes started to water. "Randy! I didn't think-" "I know," I said shakily, " Let's get outta here. I want to show you something. " I grabbed her hand and dragged her to The Cross. The Cross is my place. It's a cross railroad. I balanced on the left rail, lifting my arms for balance. I glaced at her. "Oh, alright." She stood on the right rail, wobbling to side. "I don't know why, but I think this place is magical." I said. We started to walk/balance up the track, wobbling and shaking. She stopped and looked at my posture, to get it right. Bridgett spred her arms out and wiggled away. It happened. I walked perfectly down, then she wobbled. She wobbled but I snatched her hand. We stopped. We stayed like that, walking down that track, wobbling side by side. Awkward. And weird. And mostly AWKWARD. Dude, I couldn't BREATHE. You think I went through stuff like this? No! BRIDGET POV "Well, let's change the subject." I said quietly. " Sure!" said Randy. "I know we just met and stuff but like... I have a boyfriend." I said. Silence. "Oh." said Randy. "Do you want to meet him?" I say nervously. "Oh yeah, does he live close by here?" said Randy. "Very Close," I said, " His name is Aaron Baker." " Oh , Seriously? He was my best friend since 1st grade! " said Randy. "Wait, Really? That's so weird, wow, small world." I said. So they walked to Aaron's house and Randy and Aaron hugged, then I did. "Wow Randy, Haven't seen you in like a week ago. And Bridget, this is where you moved?" said Aaron exictedly. "Yeah, I know! And we were about to walk to the mall, but we wanted to bring you too." said Bridget. So we all walked to the mall, and Aaron's sister, Rebcca came along with us. RANDY POV And mostly AWKWARD. Aaron? Why Aaron? Holy, yeah we were best friends. But.. What about.. Oh Jeez-Us. We started toward the mall, me glancing at Bridget like, No Fooling Now! Aaron and Bridget talking about 'stuff'. 'Stuff'? Well, I really didn't hear them because I was hanging back, listening to Face Down. Aaron? REBECCA POV I was just looking around... but when I saw Randy's face he looked upset about something. " Hey...we should go over to the food court. I haven't ate for HOURS! " When we were walking, I kept my eyes on Randy for the WHOLE time... uh, for any clues. I noticed that he kept staring at Aaron and Bridget. When we got to the food court Aaron and Bridget went off together. So it left me and Randy together. " What's wrong? " I asked nervously Randy suddenly perked up and said " Uh nothing... just hungry that's all. " BRIDGET POV I saw Randy looking at me... I just looked at the ground while I was holding hands with Aaron. "You okay?" asked Aaron. " Um, yeah.." I said nervously. short AARON POV I kept thinking about Bridget... What did I do? Did I say something before? Oh yeah! Randy was looking at Bridget, weirdly. I know I have been friends with Randy for a long time, but is this true? Does he...like...BRIDGET? I started looking at my feet. BRIDGET POV again "Ummm, Why are you looking down now?" I asked. "Ummm, i know this is weird to ask but...... Do you think Randy likes you?" Aaron asked nervously. Silence. They stopped holding hands and they both put there hands slowly in there pocket. " Uhh.......... Of course not." I said. They both walked to the food court to see Randy and Rebecca. RANDY POV DId she figure it out? Oh god. Can my life get any more worse? Rebecca gave me a questioning look. "OK.." I told her the WHOLE story, starting at when that shiny black car pulled into the curb. " Oh... " Rebecca said looking around awkwardly. She stayed silent for a while. Why? I dunno. REBECCA POV I was a little dissapointed that Randy likes Bridget... but I would just move on.I mean, I didn't LIKE LIKE him that much. " Um... I'm just gonna walk around the mall." I said awkwardly. Randy asked if he could come,but I didn't really want him to . So I just said " Sure... if you want." It was kinda awkward at first...but...I kinda wanted to make him a little jelous so I started looking at other guys... and he started to notice me. " Um.. so... what do you wanna talk about it? " Randy said. " Oh. Well anything really." I said . " I think we should go back. They might be looking for us..." Randy said fast. " Yeah...your right." RANDY POV Yeah, so what if I like her? It's life. Jeez-us, get it right. No! I don't like Rebecca. You do the math. REBECCA POV I think I like him more than I than I did two hours ago... I always end up wondering if he likes me, I mean, he keeps looking at me... " Randy. Aaron and Bridget are right over there. Come on,lets go." RANDY POV "You know what? I think i'm going to The Cross." I glaced at Bridget, who closes her eyes. "I'll come with you." said Rebecca. Of course. But she's really supportive. "Heck, yeah." I said. We walked in silence. It was not too far. Wait- Not again... Once we got there, Rebecca started the walk. She spred her arms, and marched gracefully down the track. Rebecca looked back. "Coming?" I nodded fast. "Yeah..." I lazily wobbled across. She started to jump around, run, and walk backwords. Now Rebecca was just showing off. Hey, I can do WAY better. I took a running start, flipped perfectly, and landed on my feet. "Beat THAT!" Then a filmiliar sound rang off. I looked around, ran in circles, and all the other things you do when you panick. Rebecca was confused. BRIDGET POV From last week when I met Randy, he was acting differently when we were together. For some reason it's kinda awkward that I'm dating his best friend. But... I think that Randy-likes me? Well, now it is really awkward that I am dating his best friend if he does like me. Maybe I should ask him...... Maybe not. Well, I just think that my life is already getting harder after last week. And now I see Randy getting scared of the Nerf Guns. Just like what he told me. But why does he like me? He looks so good with Rebecca. I remeber what Rebecca told me. We were just walking on railroads, our favorite one. Then we sat on the rough brick walls, saying what girls would say. Then Rebecca started talking. "You know Randy?" "Yeah." I replied. "Well I only told you this, so like... I like Randy." She said quietly. "Aww, That's cute! You guys are perfect for each other!" "But I have to tell you something." Rebecca said. "What?" I said, now alert. "I think he likes you." The conversation ended. The only sounds that I could hear was the slurping from our drinks. So I just started talking and saying, " Let's change the subject, 'Cause were best friends." She agreed. Then we started walking on the railroads together, with our hands in our pockets with the shining sun beating on us. AARON POV Oh wow, theres a " Begining of School Dance." But I decided to go to it. And I'm thinking of suprising Bridget for asking her to it. I known her since 6 months ago when we dated and that she said that she loves dances. So this is a perfect time. But I'm still kinda shaky about Randy. I think he likes Bridget. But Why? We are Best Buds, and like why would he like my girlfriend? Oh Well, school starting next week on Thursday, August , 27, 2011. And the Dance is on the 28th. So I already got my clothes. But all I am thinking about is if she even wants to go. its like a 90% chance she's going to say yes. Well, nobody knows. BRIDGET POV Oh my gosh!!!! School startes next week and theres a Begining of School dance!!!! Oh my gosh!!! I hope Aaron asks me out. I HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OUTFIT I EVER WANTED TO WEAR!!!! But ever since i thought of Randy liking me, What if he asks me to the dance? Aarons my boyfriend and all but I don't want to hurt Randys feelings. I told Rebecca to ask Randy out to the Dance..... But I am so excited! And my mom said I can dye my hair blonde but it's permament but I don't care! Can't Wait! REBECCA POV How am I suppose to ask Randy to the dance.... What if he says no. What if he already has a date. What if someone else asks me. Oh, great. My life is just perfect. Back to reality when my phone rings. " Hey " " DID YOU ASK RANDY YET? " Bridget exclaimed. " Would it have killed you to say hi first? " I told her in a joking-ish voice. " Hi! There, happy? " She said impationly. " Yes, very much " " So did you? " " Well I want to ask him really bad- but im afraid." " Of what?" she told me. " Like you know... if he says no or he already has a date... that would be just awkward." " It probably wo- " " Hold on.. doorbell rang."I interupted. I ran down the stairs and when I opened the door there was a card... I walked up stairs admiring the beautiful rose it came with. I slowly opened the card. And inside there was... A picture of Randy. " Hey.. Bridget i'll call you back later." I smiled. I flipped it over... There was something written on it... Rebecca, will you go to the dance with me? - Randy There was a heart written infront of Randy. I smiled more. I took a picture of myself, printed the picture out, and on the back I put Of course I will(: - Love, Rebecca I put the picture in a card and wrote Randy on the front of it. I watched a really long movie... by the time it ended I looked at the clock and it was 12.00am (midnight) I took a quick shower. Taped the picture of Randy next to my above my bed. (Where I have ALOT of photos) I put my ear next to my wall-And sure enough I heard Aaron snoring. Then went to bed, thinking about the dance. RANDY POV SO WHAT? Worst day ever. You always need to spice it up. So... I need a plan. What can _____'I' do? ________'Love' Isn't Always Important. So What If ____'Bridget' Is Going With Aaron? Oh wow. So, spice it up. I grabbed a slip of paper. Rebecca, will you go to the dance with me? I took the picture and ran. I ran in the night, humming. Why? So I feel dramatic. I know. I ring the doorbell carefully. Fast and light. I dropped the card. I hid behind the nearest bush. Rebecca looked like she was in Dreamland. She wrote something, which I knew. The plan was on. She closed the door. I ran up the steps and plucked up the note. On the way back, I couldn't breathe. No! Not like That ''. Like, What! No! WHAT! NO! On the Swirly Lane Sign, was a poster that said, ''REMOVAL CONSTRUCTION No... REBECCA POV I kept thinking. Why would Randy ask me? He likes Bridget. Anyway....... Right before anyone knew, school was starting in 2 days. I already got all my supplies and my backpack. All I needed was a dress for the school dance... BRIDGET POV I picked up the phone. "Hi!" " Heyy..." " Why so sad 'Becca?" "Well, I dont have a dress for the dance! Oh and guess who asked me?" "Umm, Randy?" I guessed. "Yupp!" " OMG! Really?" "Yupp!" " And when you said you don't have a dress... do you want to use one of mine?" "Nahh its ok I have one in mined." "Well, I have to go, Gotta walk my dog Charlie." "Okay See Ya!" RANDY POV I sat on my bed. NO! WHAT! NO! They can't ''take down this place. My phone was across the bed. I snatched it and texted to all contacts: ''MEETING IN LUNCH-ROOM. FIRST DAY. I pressed send. The dance was close. The break down was in about year. AARON POV Today is the day before the dance, and today I am going to ask Bridget out with a rose and poem. The poem says: You are my flower and I am your bee, Tommorows the dance so will you go with me? I folded the note and put the rose on top of it. I doorbelled her door and I ran next to her garage so she wouldn't see me. She looked confused, but she noticed the note. To: Bridget From: Aaron She looked at the note read it and she looked so happy, and she smelled the rose, but as soon as she was going in side her house. I walked on her stairs in the cold, night weather and she said, "Of course I will go with you." She walked two steps and hugged me and quietly said, " Your the best boyfriend ever." I said,"I know." And I laughed, and walked back home thinking, "this will be a great dance, and I know it." And when I was sleeping I was Smiling. REBECCA POV I heard my phone ring..... I grabbed my phone as fast as I can... it was Randy It was a text saying MEETING IN LUNCH-ROOM. ''FIRST DAY. I wondered what it was about- I texted him back: ''Why? After almost 10 seconds i got another text from him. It said: It's just important. I was still wondering. Ooh Randy we got to buy you a tux:) he texted back saying: yeaaah...ok anyways...im gonna go dress shopping with Bridget. Is it ok if you can go tux shopping with Aaron? pleaseee Sure. How bout we all meet up then you an Bridget can go dress shopping then me and Aaron can go tux "shopping" xP and then lets meet up al the food court mall by the elevator. Oh and I want to see your dress(: Okay... so lets do it...........tomorrow at 2pm? " Yeah sure. Okay byeeeeeee(: Bye Becca(: RANDY POV Next morning, first day. The day went like every other. We all get the same classes. Bridget is nerveus. I just hang back, like usually. Everyone is about the dance, and everyone is so excited. Finally, it's lunch. BRIDGET POV Okay, so like today is the second day of school and I am the new girl. People keep on staring at me but it's okay cause Aaron, Randy, and Rebecca are beside me. Well, But there's something even more scarier. Me and Randy were walking then there was the Swirly Lane sign. Our mouths dropped open. REMOVAL CONSTRUTION. Me and Randy went back to our houses and told our mom's and dad's they started talking about it to the neighbors. Well, I tried to ignore it because Rebecca and I were just texting..... Hey Becca(: Hey Bree(: Do you know about the Swirly Lane Sign and stuff? Well, no. Umm, thats why were having a meeting today 2pm lunch room. kk Well, I got your text that Were gonna get outfits for Randy and Aaron...''So like i already got my outfit and I got Aaron's too. ''Oh that's okay... Wait G2G gonna walk Vanilla My dog. okay see yah Bree! Now after school me an Rebecca went with Randy and Aaron to buy some clothes. "We look so cute! " Said Rebecca. "Yupp." I said Then we put our clothes in paper bags and we walked home. Today will be such a magical day. And I gotta tell you this my eye vision isn't that good so like you might have seen me with glasses but I usually wear contacts and my glasses are blue. AARON POV In hour we going to the dance but right now were talking about the Swirly Lane going to REMOVAL. So like right now we thinking about talking to the police about it. But all I am Thinking about is the dance. I already asked Bridget to the dance, She said yes. And me and Randy got our out fits, the girls did too. And now were just helping out decorating the dance, because were on dance comitee. And Rebecca and Bridget said they would change to there dresses until 5:50 pm, 10 minutes before the dance and they said they have to put on there makeup and stuff what girls do. And I am really excited because the dance is starting in about 30 minutes, because right now its 5:36. And Me and Randy are just putting the final touches. This is going to be the best dance EVER. Oh! And the theme of the dance is " A night in the Sky." RANDY POV Oh.My.God. How can we make the dance perfect? Oh, crap. Girlie breakdown. I just want to make every one happy. " Aaron? I'm going to get fresh air." He nodded, and I was already running. It was beautiful, like always. How can they take down this? Oh, crap. I ran to the cross. Speachless. It. Wasn't. There. If I could just... BRIDGET POV I saw Randy really nervous. I think he was nervous about the dance. Maybe if there was a slow song and he was nervous to dance with Rebecca? Well, I don't know. But theres going to be TWO like best couples. And I know it's gonna be us 4. But right now I am not thinking about that because I am only thinking about the dance. It's 5:48, and me and Rebecca start putting on our dresses. I was going to where a pink one, but I am going to wear a like gray/blue dress. Well, better go change! REBECCA POV Oh my gosh the dance is gonna start soon... I put on my cute velvet-red knee waisted-strapless and it was a cute black bow the went around the waist and the bow was in the front. Me and Bree look AMAZING. BRIDGET POV I love my dress! But my hair, it's like, dark blonde...... and it's kinda like brownish blonde..... But I don't care because I curled some sides and my hair is a TINY bit puffy. I love the dance right now, me, Becca, Aaron, and Randy look amazing. I know this is amazing. And the photographer took some pictures outside so I'll show some of them. Their great. And I LOVE the dance theme. When I was dancing with Aaron, it did feel like I was in the sky. And now Randy doesn't look nervous while he's dancing with Rebecca. Now theirs a slow song, and I grabbed Aarons hand. Rebecca did the same with Randy. As me and Aaron got into the song, he put his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his shoulders. I layed my head on his shoulder. I whispered to him, "I will never forget this day." He says,"Me Too Bridget, Me too." When I looked kinda to my right, I Randy and Rebecca dancing with Randy arms around her waist and Rebecca's hands around Randy's head. I hear Rebecca laughing. I know Randy with his Jokes. As the night went on, I heard Rebecca saying, "Your the best boyfriend ever." I smile. But then I hear something i wouldn't want to hear. "I am not your boyfriend! I only just asked you to the dance, not to date me!" Said Randy. Then Randy walked fast outside to the bench near the parking lot. Rebecca followed. She said, "I'm sorry, I just never felt so warm inside when I danced with you." "And like when I first met you, I liked you for the first time." said Rebecca. "But when I saw you looking at Bridget all the time, I just got jealous." "Really? I know I liked Bridget, but now thats over. And I'm sorry about what I just did." "It's okay." Rebecca whispered. Silence. "Can I start all over?" Randy asked. "Of course you can." said Rebecca. Then the two started dancing in the night. I looked at the window to see what happened but now I think it's okay. I knew this would be a good night. I always did. AARON POV A slow song came. Me and Randy were just at the multi-purpose room. Bridget and Rebecca grabbed our hands and brought us to the gym. We were hearing a slow song. I knew what to do. I put my arms around Bridgets waist. She did the same, but around my shoulders. It was a very magical night. All I was happy about, was that Bridget was happy. She whispered,"This is the best dance ever." Then she rested her head on my shoulder. And we were swaying. And at the end Me, Bridget, Rebecca, and Randy were the best couples! I'll show pictures of us in our "crowns." BRIDGET POV Oh my gosh!!!!! My long distance best Natalie is moving to Swirly Lane today!!!!!!! I am so excited! I haven't seen her in 6 months!!!!! Ahhh!!!! I better text Rebecca!!!!! So excited! Oh Yeah! She got a dog! Mine is a little golden retriever. She said her's is an Yorkie. My dog is named Charlie. Her dogs name is Cheerio. Well, 30 more minutes till Natalie is here! AARON POV Okay, so we just walked to Natalies house. Wasn't that long. I see Bridget. She looks so cute..... Haha. I love that we've been dating for at least 7 months. I just. Uhhh. How do I say this... Ummm.. I think.... I love her.... But the only things we did was hold hands. That just sad. But I'm thinking I am going to have my first today. Yeah. SHOCKING. Well, That's why. I am thinking of doing it on this mountain top. And I would just kiss her without her even knowing. She will be so Suprised. Well, OF COURSE I won't be telling her. So I just told her to meet me on the mountain top beside 14th street. Tonight, 7:00. BRIDGET POV It's 5:00 pm. For some reason me and Natalie are the only ones playing Mario Kart at her house, trying to avoid the hot weather outside. But heres the weirder thing. Rebecca, Randy, and Aaron are just at the little playground next to Swirly Lane. And Aaron told me to go to meet up with him on the mountain top next 14th street. I don't know why. Maybe he's gonna give me a moonlight picnic. OR Just sit on a blanket and count the stars as I lie of head on his shoulder. Ahhhhh....... If that happened I would never forget it. But He said to meet him their at 7:00 at the mountain top in the dark. But whatever. I am still gonna wear something nice. Because. Why would he tell me to go their on a beautiful Summer night? But I have to say.... Uhhh..... I, uhhh.... I think... I love him.... Yeah..... I hope he feels the same way. I'll maybe tell him at 7:00. Well, 5:27 right now. Like 2 more hours. REBECCA POV " Hey, Randy wanna go to the movies?" " Yeah, sure" " Okay. It's 5:28 right now...... lets go." Me and Randy went to see a horror movie. After we bought the tickets and (NOT DONEEE) AARON POV Okay, so now we already left Natalies house. Randy and Rebecca went to see a horror movie. They said it's 1 hour and 15 minutes. So thats why me and Bridget went in the mall to pick them up to go home. Yeah, theres a movie theature in the mall. But, 6:45. 15 more minutes till there done. Then I could bring Bridget too. For some reason. I want to surprise her about it. I'll just do it at the right moment. Because, at 7:15. SHARP. Theres gonna be a little fog. And a Full moon. I know this because I moved in Swirly lane before Bridget. And I would always go on this mountain top. It's like magical. RANDY POV SCREAM! CHOMP! I shook my head. " They call this ''scary ''?" I said, imagining it being like unicorns and fairies. I grinned. Rebecca was screaming her head off. BRIDGET POV 6:56. Aaron was walking with me. To the mountain. He grabbed my hand and ran. "Wha-What are you doing?" I said puzzled. "You'll see." said Aaron. I checked my phone on my right hand. 7:15 He told me to look around. "It's....It's beautiful..."I said quietly. "But why did you bring-" I said. Aaron was kissing me! I thought, "MY FIRST KISS." My eyes were full of surprise. I looked at him kissing me. I carefully closed my eyes and a soon as we stopped. I told him, "Wow...That was....spontaneous." "I know." said Aaron quitely. "I-I-I think I love you." I said quietly. " Me too." Aaron said quietly. I hugged him and we held hands walking home. Now this is the moment I will NEVER forget. I slept with a smile in my face, dreaming about that exact moment. RANDY POV Later the town couldn't tear down the street because the popularty grew bigger. We SUED the mayor for tearing down The Cross, so they rebuilt it, but not attaching it to real tracks. Me and Rebecca ended up together, Bridgett has hopes. THE REAL END.